Emma Roth and the Sorcerer's Stone
by OneWithNoName
Summary: Emma Roth has just gotten an owl from Hogwarts! She goes to the magical school and meets Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter that she has a crush on. It's just like the books and movies. **NO LONGER BEING CONTINUED.**
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so cut me some slack! By the summery you should know what it's all about. There will be no serious kissing and the only bad words are the one's in Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: I go to the Zoo

_I woke up in my queen size bed in my room, on the second floor, of my_ house, that I lived in with my mother, Helen Roth, and my father, David Roth. So that made me Emma Roth.

I looked around my pretty room with my big, puppy brown eyes. My bedroom was a light lilac with lacy curtains over my clear window facing the yard. It was decent with a door to the hallway and a nice walk in closet for my clothes and other things. My bedspread was a dark purple with light purple, lilac and silver colored leaves and vines that crawled up it.

I was lying in my bed looking up at my white popcorn ceiling, and listening to the sweet chatter of birds through my open window. My arms were holding on tightly to my bear, Emi. I usually never slept with her, but last night, I had grabbed my brown bear down from the shelf, and had cuddled with it.

"Emma!" came the call of my Mom. "Emma!" she cried again.

"Coming, Mum!" I shouted. I turned my head and groaned in my pillow. Last night I had stayed up a bit too late watching some TV and had gone to bed much later than I was supposed to.

"Emma! We'll be late for the Zoo!" she called again.

"Alright, Mum!" I yelled again. "I'm getting up now!" I called. I groaned again and swung my bare legs over the edge of my bed onto the hard polished wooden floor and walked over to my white dresser. I looked at myself in the big mirror and hung my head. My hair was a dark greasy brown instead of my natural dark blonde hair.

Shower day.

I grabbed a change of clothes and walked down the hall into my bathroom. I undressed, tested the water, and then got in. It was cold at first but it slowly became warmer. I washed my hair, put on conditioner, turned off the water, rubbed vanilla smelling soap on, rinsed my hair and body off, and rubbed myself down with a fluffy white towel.

Refreshed, I put on some baggy shorts, a big purple T-shirt with a store logo, some purple flip-flops, and did my damp hair in a neat braid.

I then cleaned up the bathroom. Hung up the mat, folded my towel, picked up my pajama's and put them in the dirty clothes, turned off the light, and went downstairs.

"Oh, there you are, Emma," said mum when I walked into our bright kitchen. "Oh! Good for you. You took a shower!"

"Yes," I answered. The DREADFUL shower! I thought.

"Well come along." She said. "Can you please feed Isabella, while I make put some toast in for you?" she asked.

"Okay, Mum," I said.

"Meow!" meowed our gray cat. Isabella gracefully jumped down from the leather couch where she had been dozing, and walked over.

Isabella was a soft gray cat with bright sky blue eyes. She had evenly matched white sock prints on her small feet; she also had a long thin tail that swung around gracefully, like another creature. Her underside was white all the way up to her gray tail. She was about two years old in human years, and the Roth family adored her.

We had gotten her from an old Lady down the street that had so many cats that they filled her entire house. When we were gone, Isabella would go down there with the other cats and play and take a drink of the milk that Mrs. Kitten put out for her cats.

"Hey girl!" I said to the elegant cat. I leaned down and Isabella jumped in my arms, and much to my delight, licked my cheek.

I put her down on a brown mat and filled her pink bowl with cat foot, and her silver dish with clear water from the kitchen faucet.

She delicately ate the food, licked herself, took a sip of water, then jumped back over to the leather couch, and curled up into a small ray of sunlight and took another small catnap.

"Come on, Emma! Eat your food," cried Mum, setting a plate of buttered toast on the table. I quickly sat down, smeared blackberry jam on it, and took a yummy bite. When we finished, we cleared off the table, and grabbed some last minute things, before rushing off into the car to go to the Zoo.

We paid the cashier, and then went inside the big gates. All day we looked at monkeys, birds, turtles, fishes, elephants, giraffes and other wild creatures. We stopped at a stand and shared some pizza. Mum then got me a vanilla ice-cream cone and I gladly ate it in the hot June sun. (I shared with her, of course!)

"Come on, Mum! Lets go to the Reptile Room!" I cried. She followed me into a dark building where glass tanks were set into the walls.

Inside the tanks were snakes, bugs, frogs, and other reptilian creatures were in cages. I looked at a picture of a frog and tried to find it in the cage. I tore my attention away when I heard a scream.

My eyes widened as I saw a huge brown snake slithering freely crossing the floor, toward us. Now I was not exactly terrified of snakes, but when a brown snake ten feet long is coming right toward you with his fangs showing, anyone in their right mind would run.

I let loose a small scream and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

Later that day, safely home in our house with NO snakes, I was lying in my bed reading a fun chapter book with Isabella curled up next to me.

When the snake had gotten loose, a bunch of Zoo Keepers rushed out and told us and a bunch of others to stay calm and go to their cars and come back another day. We had sat through an hour of traffic before finally pulling up to our driveway on Magnolia Crescent.

When Mum had unlocked the door, Mum had gone into the bathroom telling me she was going to take a long nice bath, and told me I could do whatever I wanted to.

I put the adventure novel down and scratched Isabella's soft gray ears. She purred softly at my comforting touch.

"You want to go outside girl?" I asked the cat.

Isabella looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "C'mon, girl," I said. I picked her up and took her outside where we played together in the cool green grass. After dangling a string from my hand for Isabella to paw at, I lay on the grass and looked at the puffy white clouds with Isabella. After a while I closed my eyes and, without meaning to, fell fast asleep.

I awoke when I heard a desperate cry from the house. "Emma! Emma! Emma! Where are you?" yelled my Mum frantically.

"I'm in the backyard!" I called.

"Oh, Emma!" she cried. She opened the back door and ran outside and then hugged me. "Oh, Emma. Please don't do that again," she said.

"Sorry, Mum," I said sheepishly.

"Alright," she said sitting up, "come and help me make the casserole for dinner tonight before your father comes home."

"Alright, Mum!" I said cheerfully. I got up and took Isabella inside the house. We then washed our hands, pulled out some ingredients, chopped some veggies up, and then put it in the oven to cook.

When Dad came home, the table was set and a chicken casserole and a green salad were on the table.

After supper, we cleaned up, watched a funny movie and then I went upstairs and fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow my life would change forever. And I mean seriously change.

**This chapter is a little boring, I know, but I felt like I needed to introduce Emma to you. Anyways, please review! I am making chapter two so if I get a review I'll write/post faster! And I am not English. I just thought I'd do the 'Mum' thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! This is chapter two and I'm sorry I haven't posted it yet! The next Chapter will be 'Diagon Alley' and then maybe the next chapter she'll meet Harry and the gang!**

Chapter Two: The Letter from the Barred Owl

_The next morning was normal. I got dressed, brushed my hair, cleaned my_ room, made my bed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Emma," said Mum cheerfully.

"Morning, Mum," I said in an equally cheerful voice. I seated myself down at the worn wood table, and then helped myself to some hot blueberry pancakes.

"Emma, can you pass the bacon?" asked Dad behind the morning newspaper.

"Yep!" I said and handed him the plate of crispy Canadian bacon. "Can _you_ please pass the syrup, Dad?"

He laughed and put the newspaper on the empty chair beside him. "Of course, Emma," he said handing me the small glass bottle of Maple syrup.

"Hey, Mum, can I please go and play at Jenna's house tomorrow?" I asked as I placed my knife in the butter dish and slathered it on my pancakes.

"Of course! But why tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I told Mrs. Kitten that I would help her weed the garden today and plant the flowers she bought the other day," I said as I poured thick brown syrup over my two pancakes.

"Oh. Alright, dear, I'll call her after breakfast," said Mom, reaching to take some bacon. "OH!" she cried loudly and she accidentally spilled the pitcher full of orange juice next to her arm.

"Mum! What is it?" I cried as the orange juice began creeping toward me across the table. She pointed at the window.

Mum must have opened it to let in the cool summer breeze in morning. I had my back to the window so I turned around in my seat and gasped.

An _owl_ swooped in under the lace curtains and landed on the table. He was quite handsome, with black beady eyes, a yellow beak, yellow talons with sharp tips, and a feathery body, the feathers in different shades of brown, white, and cream.

Dad let loose a cry and his eyes widened behind his glasses. The owl turned his head toward me and held out a leg. I then realized there was a crisp white letter tied to it. He hooted and shook his leg.

I was uncertain. When I was seven I had gone into a pet shop and a mean parrot had bit me on the hand. It hurt quite a lot. "Take it, Emma!" said Mum excitedly.

I stared at her with shock. "But, mum, he is a wild bird!" I protested. The owl made a snorting sound and angrily ruffled his clean feathers.

"Don't insult the owl. Just take it," Mum said.

I stared at her with shock, muttered 'OK' and I quickly untied the letter.

"Here boy," said Mum quietly, a smile on her face. In her hands she held a crisp piece of bacon. The owl ruffled its feathers importantly, flapped over, accepted the bacon, opened its wings, and then flew back outside through the window and disappeared in the cloudless blue sky.

"What was that!" I exclaimed.

"A Hogwarts Owl!" said Mum happily.

"That was one of the…" said Dad with wide eyes.

Mom nodded excitedly. "Our daughters a witch!"

"What? I'm a witch?" I cried. "You mean I'm a bad girl?"

"Oh! No dear. I'm sorry. Oh! Just open the letter!" said Mom excitedly.

I looked down at the letter and broke the red seal stamped on the center. My eyes widened as I quickly read the letter, and then I had to re-read it to take it all in.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

o_f _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Roth,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I'm a…I'm a wizard!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"That you are dear!" said Mum. "May I please see it?" she asked. I handed her the letter and then looked for the other piece of paper. I found it, unfolded it, and read it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

o_f _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_

By Miranda Goshhawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Swich

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE TO BE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Wow! Where do we get all this stuff! Where—Hey! Mum! How did you know the owl that brought me this was from Hogwarts!" I demanded.

"I'm a witch too, hun!" she said.

"You are! Really?" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Dad did _you_ go to Hogwarts too?"

"No," he said. "I married your mother and _after_ we got married she told me she was a witch, but I still love her," he said with affection.

Mum smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry we never told you dear. Other people, like your father—'Muggles' are what we call them—don't know about us wizards. We never told you because I didn't want you to feel upset if the letter never came," she said.

"Do you—do you have a wand?" I asked.

"Oh! I was hoping you would ask!" she got up from the table and went upstairs so that I was left alone with Dad.

"Er, so you're a Muggle?" I asked him.

"Apparently!" he said with a laugh. I joined in.

"Here it is!" said Mom proudly. She walked down the stairs and then over to me. In her hands she held carefully a long slender stick, polished smooth. "This is the wand I got in Diagon Alley when I was eleven, at Ollivanders Wand Shop. It is a hawthorn wood, ten inches with a unicorn hair, I believe!" she said proudly.

"Can—can you do—you know—magic on it?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "You better close the curtains though so others won't see," she said.

"All right!" I said eagerly. I jumped up and closed the curtains, and, for good measure, the windows.

"Okay, let me see! Oh! Of course!" she said. "_Evanesco!_" she said pointing her wand at the spilled orange juice. It disappeared.

"Wow! I always wondered how you kept the house so clean!" I cried.

"Watch this!" she said happily. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said pointing her wand at the coffee pot. "More coffee, dear?" she asked as the pot of coffee tilted itself and brown liquid poured out and into Dad's empty cup.

"Yes, thank you very much!" he said laughing.

"_Bubulo!_" she said. Little colored bubbles sprouted out of her wand and Isabella meowed excitedly and began swinging her paw trying to catch them. We all laughed. "_Hoterio!_" my cold pancakes were now hot again. I laughed and cut a piece and crammed the warm pancake in my mouth.

"Can you repair anything?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Mum and she dropped her glass cup. It landed on the table with a bang and cracked apart. "_Reparo!_" the white shards of glass flew back together and made it perfectly fine with no cracks, as though it had never been dropped.

"Cool! Hey. Can you transfigure stuff?" I asked. "Like changing my pancakes into Pop Tarts?"

She nodded and waved her wand. My pancakes changed into strawberry Pop Tarts. I eagerly reached to grab it but it turned back into a plain pancake. "Hey!" I laughed. She laughed also. "Pop Tarts aren't good for you!"

"I know!" I said. "I love blueberry pancakes anyways!" I said and cut another piece of pancake and placed it in my mouth. "Can you turn Isabella into a different animal?" I asked.

"Yes. But she won't like it!" she said. She waved her wand again at Isabella and suddenly Isabella wasn't a cat anymore, she was a gray dog! Isabella began barking crazily and in her hurry, fell off the couch. "Oh," said Mum. She waved her wand and Isabella was once again a cat. Isabella hissed and scurried out of the room. "I shouldn't have done that…" said Mom. I didn't really care about my cat. She'd be licking mum in perhaps a couple of days.

"When can we go get _my_ wand?" I asked eagerly.

"How about on Friday?" she asked.

"Friday? No! Why not tomorrow?" I asked.

"All right!" she said with a laugh.

**Did you like it? Yes, no? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! I will probably update once a week, or something like that! Review, please!**

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

_"This is it. The famous Leaky Cauldron," said Mum._

"_This_?" I asked. "This is famous?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yah," laughed Mum. "I didn't think much of it either."

I had woken up excited, ate a hurried breakfast, then Mum and I took the subway to London where we would get my robes, school books, and my wand. The Leaky Cauldron was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Mom hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was even there. The people hurrying by obviously didn't either, their eyes slid from the big bookstore on the right, and the famous record shop on the left.

"Come on! Let's go get your books," said Mum, steering me through the front doors. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby.

A few old women were sitting at a table in corner both drinking glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking on a very long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

She led me out of the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a battered tin trashcan and a few ugly weeds.

"Alright," said Mum, taking her wand out of her purse. "I believe its three up…two across…." She said tapping the brick wall with her wand.

The brick she had touched with her wand quivered—it wriggled—in the middle, a small hole appeared—it grew wider and wider—a second later we were facing a large archway.

"Welcome," said Mum smiling widely, "to Diagon Alley."

She laughed at my surprised face. "C'mon," she said taking my hand and leading me out of the courtyard. I turned my head around quickly and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. CALDRONS—ALL SIZES—COPPER, BRASS, PEWTER, SILVER—SELF-STIRRING—COLLAPSIBLE, said the sign hanging over them.

"You'll be needing one," said Mum, "but we need to get our money first."

"Why? Why can't we just use _our_ money?" I asked.

"Well, wizards have a different kind of money. We use "Muggle Money". There are Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough to remember."

I wished I had about twenty more eyes. I tried to turn my head in every direction trying to see everything as Mum led me down the crowded street. There was a broom shop, a pet store with packed with sleepy owls, meowing cats, croaking toads, big chameleons, and a bat, hanging on the sign. There was another cauldron shop, four bookshops, a wand shop, three robe shops, and an ice cream shop along with many other stores.

"This is Gringotts," said Mum. "The wizard bank."

We had stopped at a white marble building that towered over all the other tiny stores. Standing beside its fancy bronze doors, dressed in scarlet and gold was a—

"That's a goblin," said Mum softly. "They guard the bank. They are a bit like leprechauns."

We walked up the white steps and the goblin bowed as we walked through the doors.

Another pair of goblins bowed when we went inside but I hardly noticed as I looked around. About hundred or so goblins were in the vast hall. The goblins were busy at work scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining pretty stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet, more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Mom led me to a long desk in the back.

"Morning," said Mum to a free goblin. "We need to change some Muggle money into wizard money, please."

"This way please," said the goblin.

He walked away and we quickly followed him. He led us to the side and then he stopped. "The money please," he said holding out a thin hand. Mum dug in her purse and quickly took out a wad of green bills. "Here you go," she said, placing it in his hand.

The goblin quickly counted the money, placed it in a drawer, and opened another drawer. Inside were bronze coins, silver coins, and much to my amazement, thick golden coins. He took a woolen sack and took a few handfuls and placed it in the sack. "Here you go," he said tightening the string and handing the bag to mum.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bag and putting it in her purse. "Come on, Emma," she said, taking my hand. She led me out of

the hall, through the door and back into Diagon Alley.

"Let's go get your robes next, Emma," said Mum. She led me through the busy street and then stopped in front of a building with the store name printed in gold lettering above the door:

**_MADAM MALKIN'S ROBES:_**

_FOR ALL OCCASIONS!_

Mum led me inside and a squat, old smiling witch dressed all in mauve greeted us. "Hello! Do you need Hogwarts robes?" she asked when Mum opened her mouth. "Yes," said Mum.

"Alright then, if you'll just wait here, Mrs.?"

"Roth," said Mum.

"Well then Mrs. Roth, I'll just take Miss?"

"Emma," I said shyly. She smiled at me.

"I'll just take Miss Emma in the back, and fix her some robes, though you can come on back if you prefer," said Mrs. Malkin.

"I think I'll come," said Mum.

"Alright then…"

After getting me four pairs of plain black robes, we went to a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts and bought all my school books and a few others. I got a nice set of glass phials and a good cauldron. I also got some ink, parchment, and some plain quills, and Mum gave me a silver Sickle to buy something I wanted. I chose a small bottle of ink that changed colors whenever you wrote. Finally, after getting some basic potion ingredients and my other things, there was only one thing left on the list: a wand.

"Mm…" said Mum looking down at the list. "Well, I got mine at Ollivanders, lets just go there."

"Okay," I said.

She took my hand and led me down a street and once, she asked another witch where his shop was. She pointed the other way, said some quick words to Mum, before running off with her crying baby.

"Alright…. Here it is!" she said stopping. The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the doorway read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on the faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A small bell tinkled when Mum opened the ancient door and we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, filled with lots of shelves full of small boxes that I supposed had wands in them.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped in surprise and so did Mum. A very old man stepped out of the shadows. He had pale skin and a cloud of snowy white hair on his head.

"Hello," said Mum.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Miss Helen. I remember you well. I believe your wand is that of hawthorn wood, ten inches and with the hair of a unicorn tail?" he asked.

"I believe so," replied Mum.

"Ah well, let's find your wand Miss?"

"Emma Roth," I said.

"Ah yes. Well, Miss Emma Roth, lets find that wand of yours, shall we?" He walked away and reappeared holding a small, thin box. He opened the lid and took out the wand inside. "Right then Miss Roth. Try this one. Beech-wood and a mermaid scale. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave," he said holding out the wand. I took it from his pale hands and waved it. There was a loud sound of breaking glass and a vase on a shelf fell down and broke. "No, no," he said taking the wand back. "Maybe this one," he said coming back with another box. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite bendy." I took it and waved again. Twenty or thirty boxes flew off a shelf and crashed onto the floor.

We tried several more wands and all of them did something bad. The seventh one when I waved it was the worst. An entire shelf tilted over and fell to the floor, taking a few other bookshelves with it. "Mm," said Mr. Ollivander snatching the wand back. "Tricky customer, eh?" He once more came back holding another box. "Ivy wood, with the hair of a very beautiful unicorn—he wasn't too happy when I plucked it! Nine and a half inches. Very good for charms. Go on, try it out," I hesitantly took it from his hand. As my hand wrapped around it I felt a connection. I waved it excitedly and silver and gold sparks shot out of it.

"Bravo! Bravo!" said Mum clapping excitedly.

"Oh, yes! Bravo! Indeed, oh a very fine wand Miss Roth," said Mr. Ollivander. Mum paid him seven gold Galleons for my new wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed us out of the shop.

"Wow, Emma. You have a wand now!" said Mum excitedly as we walked down the still busy road.

"Yeah! I can't wait to learn some magic!" I said happily. I waved my wand again and different colored sparks shot out of it.

"Come on. Let's get some ice cream to celebrate," said Mum. She led me into a bright looking shop where we bought ice cream sundaes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

We then walked around looking at all the different shops, before going back through the wall, into the Leaky Cauldron, and then back out in the busy London Square.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, guys, you are so sweet! Thank you so much, **_**lalala445 **_**and **_**MissTimeLady**_** for reviewing! At least someone reads them! The next two chapters are dedicated to you!**

Chapter Four: Platform Nine and a Three 

Quarters

_September 1__st__ seemed like it would never come, but eventually, it did. I woke _up and Mum came upstairs to help me pack for Hogwarts, I was also going to take Isabella as my pet. Breakfast was big but nobody ate that much, it had suddenly occurred to me I wouldn't see my parents for nearly four entire months—if I was coming back for Christmas and New Years.

At ten o'clock, Dad drove us to King Cross Station. Mum and Dad placed my luggage on a trolley and I carefully put Isabella on top in her cat carrier.

Mum and Dad went inside the station with me. "Alright, to get to Platform Nine-Three Quarters, you need to run through that wall," said Mum, pointing at a wall between platform 9 and 10.

"What?" I cried.

She laughed. "I know, I thought that too! It's simple, just take your cart and run as fast as you can into the wall and you'll reach the other side," she said.

"Alright," I said. I straightened my cart, closed my eyes, and ran and pushed with all my might toward the wall, waiting for the crash, but it never came. I slowed down and opened my eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said the Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every size and color wound between their owners legs. Owls hooted to each other over the babble of talk in a sort of disgruntled way.

"Well, come on, dear," said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Mum and Dad standing behind me. "Lets get you settled," she said with a sad smile.

Dad took the cart from me and drove it to one of the cars.

"Well," said Mum, tears in her eyes, "we'll miss you, Emma."

"Yes, Emma. Be good and don't get in trouble," said Dad.

I laughed shakily. "I'll try not too." Dad put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug. "Bye, honey," said Mum, pulling me close to her and giving me a tight hug. "Well, best get a move on. Only a minute left," said Dad.

"'Bye," I said softly to my parents. I pushed the trolley and a man asked me if he could take it in the back. Saying yes, he took it and placed my luggage in a car, leaving me with my lime-green book bag and Isabella.

The train hooted loudly and people began scrambling. I managed to find a car and got in. I leaned out the window as the whistle hooted and the train began moving. "'Bye, Mum! 'Bye, Dad!" I called, waving my arm. "'Bye, Emma!" they called waving back. "Mail us by owl when you get there!" cried Mum.

"I will! Good bye!" I called. And then they disappeared when the train turned a corner. I shut the window and then picked up Isabella and set out to find a compartment. Most of them were full. I paused when I peered in a compartment window where two boys were sitting across from each other.

I knocked politely and opened the door. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," I said.

"Sure," said one of the boys. I smiled at him in thanks and shut the door and sat down on one of the benches.

The two boys in the compartment were about my age, maybe a few months older. One had thick red hair, a light spray of freckles, odd clothes and a smudge of dirt on his nose. The one that had smiled at me had untidy black hair, and beautiful green eyes behind round glasses. He was quite cute.

"What's your name?" asked the red head.

"Emma, Emma Roth," I said.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said smiling at me. "And this," he said with a dramatic flourish to the boy with glasses, "is Harry Potter."

"Hello, Harry," I said with a nod to him.

"_Hello Harry?_" sputtered Ron, repeating my words. "This is Harry Potter! _The_ Harry Potter!"

"Uh…" I said confused. "I don't know anything about the wizard world, I just found out a few months ago. Sorry if I offended you," I said quickly to Harry.

"It's okay!" said Harry, just as fast. Ron leaned into the red seat with a clouded expression on his freckled face.

After that, Harry and I talked about things: are likes, are dislikes, our favorites, and other things, and a twenty minutes later Ron joined in our conversation. I learned lots about Harry. I learned that when Harry was a little over a year old, a cruel man came and killed his parents. When he tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded and Harry lived—leaving him with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. When I asked what his name was, Ron refused to answer and Harry said his name was Voldemort. Ron gaped at Harry.

From her crate, Isabella began meowing pitifully. Feeling guilty, I fumbled with the lock to let her out.

"Wait!" cried Ron. Ron had a fat ugly brown rat that was snoozing on his lap. Oops. I forgot.

Isabella shot out of her cage and pounced on Ron's lap. "Isabella!" "Stupid cat!" "Stop, girl!" "Oh, no!"

"I got her!" I cried as I grabbed Isabella's belly.

Ron lunged forward and grabbed Scabbers from Isabella's paw.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry!" I cried, as I cradled Isabella.

"Me too," said Ron, stuffing Scabbers in his coat pocket.

"She _never_ acts this way," I said, putting her back in her cage,

ignoring her meows of protest.

"Has Isabella ever been around rats or mice?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but she's never gone _that_ crazy about them."

All was silent until a little after half-past twelve, there was a loud noise outside, and a dimpled faced, smiling witch, with a cloud of silver hair, opened the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked pleasantly.

"No thanks," said Ron, holding up a bag. "I'm all set," he said, forcing a smile as he looked at the squished sandwiches.

"Do you, dear?" she asked, looking at me.

"No thank you," I said. "I got an apple and roll."

"We'll take a lot," said Harry. He dug in his pocket and took out a nice handful of shiny gold Galleons. "Whoa," breathed Ron. I looked at it with wide eyes.

Harry stood up and went out in the corridor and returned caring a giant armful of candy. Ron and I stared as Harry brought it all back in the compartment and tipped it on an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" I asked.

"Starving," said Harry, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron began unwrapping his sandwiches and took one out of the four. "She always forgets I don't like corn beef," he muttered as he took a bite.

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a berry pasty. "Go on—"

"You don't this! It's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with the five of us."

"Go on, Ron. Have pasty!" said Harry, handing it to Ron,

"Golly. Thanks, Harry," said Ron, looking at the treat.

"You want one, Emma?" Harry asked.

As Harry gave me an armful of different candies. "Sure, I guess," I said.

We sat there, laughing, talking, and laughing, daring each other to eat funny colored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Are these _really_ Chocolate Frogs?" I asked, holding up a pack.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"Oh, of course, you two wouldn't know—Chocolate Frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect—famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry took one and opened it up. He got the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. What was really strange about the cards was that the picture actually _moved!_ I told Ron that in the Muggle world, our photos stayed still. "Weird!" he said.

There was a knock at the compartment door and a tearful faced boy, with quite of a chubby face, came in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When we shook our heads he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps on getting away from me!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up," I said.

"I know," said the boy miserably. "Well if you see him…."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad, I'd loose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers so I can't talk."

Ron had taken him out of his pocket to feed him some Droobles Best Blowing Gum, but now he was fast asleep.

"He might have died and you wouldn't have known the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. You wanna see?"

"Sure," Harry and I said.

Ron pulled a rather battered looking wand and cleared his throat. Suddenly a girl appeared in the doorway wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Nope," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," she said.

"Er—alright."

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_

He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed an ugly gray and was, un-surprisingly, still fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, its not very good is it?" she said with a smirk. "Of course, I have tried a few simple spells, but they all worked for me." She took out a wand out of her pocket and sat in front of Harry. "For example," she said, pointing her want at Harry's glasses. Harry looked slightly crossed eyed looking at it. "_Oculas Reparo."_

The tape on Harry's glasses flew off and Harry's glasses were suddenly fixed.

"That's better. Isn't it?" she said as Harry took off his glasses and looked at them in wonder.

"Holy cricket!" she cried, looking at his scar. "Your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked.

"Emma Roth."

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," said Hermione, watching as Ron stuffed a piece of candy in his mouth. "You three should change into your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon," she said in a bossy sort of voice again. She stood up and paused in the doorway. "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there," said Hermione looking at Ron, and scratching at her nose to show him where it was.

She then left.

"She's right, let's change into our robes," I said, standing up to get my bag. But I tripped on Ron's leg and fell into Harry's lap.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry," I said sheepishly.

"No problem," he said, helping me stand up.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered.

After pulling off our jackets, we put on our new Hogwarts robes. (Well, Harry and I did anyway; Ron got a hand-me-down from his older brother.) A voice echoed down the train telling us to leave our bags and pets and they were going to be taken up to the castle separately.

We then stuffed the remaining sweets down our pockets and my green bag before joining the crowd in the hallway.

The train finally slowed down and people pushed and shoved each other to get out the door and onto the small platform. I shivered in the cold night air and wished I had my jacket on or my new cloak.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" boomed a giant wizard. He held a bright, warm lantern in his enormous hand.

"Hi, Hagrid!" cried Harry, waving a hand to his friend.

Hagrid smiled at him.

Hagrid led us down a steep, narrow, slippery, and dark path. Nobody spoke much. I slipped twice and Harry caught me.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called Hagrid over his shoulder.

The narrow path ended and opened up onto the edge of a great, black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, was a vast castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagried called, casting his light at a small fleet of boats, bobbing up and down against the shore.

Harry helped me in a boat before climbing in, followed by Ron and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid; he was sitting in boat with no one in it but himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"

The small fleet glided away from the docks and sailed across the black lake, creating little wakes on its smooth surface.

After a few minutes we landed and we all climbed out on the pebbly shore. Hagrid led us across a trimmed green lawn, slightly damp with rain. He led us up a flight of stone steps and we all crowded around the huge, grand, oak door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five!**

Chapter Five: The Sorting Hat

_The vast door swung open at once. A tall, brown haired witch with streaks of_ silver in her hair, stood there dressed in emerald green robes and a pointed hat. She had a very stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone I should cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The Professor opened the door a little wider. The entrance hall was so vast; you could have fit a fairly sized house in it. The stonewalls were lit with flaming torches that flickered and sputtered, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors.

We followed the Witch inside and across the flagged stone floor. I could hear a drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway on my right. _The rest of the school must already be here,_ I thought.

But Professor McGonagall led us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in; standing rather closer together than we usually would have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family while you stay here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours—."

"Trevor!" cried the boy blissfully who lost his toad. He darted forward past students and picked up a brown toad that was sitting in front of me. There were some soft chuckles from the rest of the students. "Sorry," he said to Professor McGonagall as he backed away into the crowd.

The Professor continued on with her speech. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as best as you can while you are waiting." Finished Professor McGonagall.

Her eyes lingered on the boy who lost his toad. He had his cloak fastened under his ear, Ron tired to wipe the smudge off his nose, Harry tried to flatten his untidy hair, and I nervously moved a stray strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait here quietly."

She left the chamber in a swish of green.

"How exactly do they sort us in houses?" Harry asked nervously.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he's joking," said Ron.

My heart gave a jolt. A test? In front of the entire school? But I didn't know any magic yet! Sure I had read my books, but I hadn't actually tried them! Hermione was whispering very fast, telling everyone who would listen all the spells she knew and which ones we might need to perform.

"It's true then," said a voice. Harry, Ron and I turned to look at the speaker: a pale boy, with gray eyes and slicked back white blonde hair. "What they were saying on the train, that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

There was murmur of voices. "Harry Potter?" "He's here!" "At Hogwarts?" "Golly! You think I could get his autograph?"

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, gesturing to the two people on his side, flanking him like guards. "And I'm Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy," he said, walking over so he stood in front of Harry.

Ron snorted with laughter.

"You think my name is funny, do you?" said Malfoy, rounding on Ron. Ron's grin faded. "No need to tell me yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley," he spat.

Harry looked at Draco with a frown.

"You'll soon find out that some wizard families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he said with a sneer at Ron. "I can help you there," he said, holding out a pale hand to Harry.

Harry briefly glanced down at it before saying his answer. "I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks."

Malfoy's face was filled briefly with shock but then it turned into a glare. He was about to make a reply when:

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. Professor McGonagall was back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me," she directed.

We all stood in a wiggle single file behind her and she led us out of the room and through a pair of double doors and into the Great Hall.

I could have never imagined such a strange and splendid place! It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were set with golden plates, silver spoons, and glass goblets. At the end of the hall was another long table where the other teachers were sitting. But most amazing was the ceiling. It was velvety black with winking stars—just like outside. Hermione whispered: "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

She led us up to the table so we looked at the other students, with the teachers to our backs.

Professor McGonagall left us and returned with a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a battered wizard hat. It was made of dark brown leather that had stains, lots of patches; the edge was frayed and all extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, the entire hall was quiet as everyone looked at the hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find_

_A hat smarter than me._

_You can keep yours bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap hem all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell_

_You where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_That set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or ye in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your will friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_Your in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished his song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and me. "I'm gonna kill Fred! He kept on going on about wrestling a troll!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A chubby faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, sat on the stool, put the hat on her head, (which fell down past her eyes,) and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah sat down. More people were called then it was Hermione's turn. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

"Malfoy, Draco," she called later. The hat barley touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco hopped off smugly and joined Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up and nervously put the hat on his head as the students whispered excitedly to their friends.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The hat was silent for a while and then it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table shouted and cheered and Harry rushed forward and sat down, clearly not noticing that he had gotten the loudest cheer yet. A few later…

"Roth, Emma," she said. My heart thumping madly in my chest, I walked up and placed the hat on my hat and sat on the stool. It slipped over my eyes.

"Difficult. Very difficult," said a voice in my ear. I jumped ion surprise. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Very caring and loyal. Yes, oh and talent lots of talent. Well, I think you be best in—GRYFFINDOR!"

I set down the hat and rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry. Ron was called a few names after and was placed in Gryffindor.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin and the last to be sorted. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the chair and hat away.

I looked down at my empty golden plate. The pumpkin pasties and the other candies seemed like ages ago. I was very hungry.

An old man, wearing half moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache, stood up form his seat.

"That's Dumbledore, the Headmaster," whispered Ron.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "To a new year at Hogwarts! Now, let us feast!"

I looked back down at my plate and my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. The dishes in front of me were piled with food. Roast Beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots and corn, salad and a number of dressings, soups, gravy, casseroles, ketchup, and, for some reason, peppermint humbugs.

I laughed and heaped my plate full of everything, excluding the peppermint humbugs.

Ron was stuffing pieces of chicken in his mouth and was reaching for the smoked ribs when a silver, ghostly head flew out of it. "Agh!" cried Ron, snatching back his hand.

The rest of the ghost's body appeared. He was funnily dressed in a tunic, tights and a ruff collar. He also had curly locks and a mustache.

"Hello young students! A brand new year then, huh?" he asked. He chuckled at our surprised faces. "Allow my to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron suddenly cried. "My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas—," the ghost began stiffly.

"_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" interrupted Hermione.

"Like this," he said. He pulled on his head and his head nearly fell off—only hinged by a little bit of flesh.

Hermione and I closed our eyes and turned away. Ew! He replaced it back on and glided away.

When the desserts appeared and replaced the supper, the talk turned to families. "I'm half and half," said Seamus Finnigan. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him!"

"Same here!" I said. Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost and found his toad, grinned.

"Ouch!" cried Harry, clapping a hand on his scar.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, setting down my brownie.

"N-nothing," said Harry shakily. He lowered his hand from his face and set it on his lap.

"Oh, all right," I said.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked Percy, one of Ron's older brothers.

I looked up where Harry was looking (at the Head Table) where two teachers were talking. One was pale and had a big, purple turban on his head and the other was talking to another teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

"Oh, you know Professor Quirrell already, do you?" said Percy. "No wonder why he's looking so nervous. That's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years.

Harry watched Snape for a while, while I had more deserts and puddings.

At last, the deserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes twinkled at Fred and George, _another_ pair of siblings of Ron's.

"I have been also asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all the no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house team should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is restricted to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious?" I asked quietly to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere—the forest is full of dangerous beats, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" said Dumbledore.

There was a rustle as everyone got up and the first years followed the prefects. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy.

He led us up lots of staircases and we met a mean ghost called Peeves that threw some sticks at us.

He eventually stopped in front of a large painting with a picture of a fat lady in a pink satin dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall.

We walked inside. It was nice and warm. It was round, with a merry fire in the fireplace, bookshelves, squashy armchairs, paintings and red and gold banners hung on the walls.

"Girls on the right, boys on the left. Best if you hurried down tomorrow for breakfast early. If you don't know where it is try to find me or ask another older student. Good night, " said Percy and he walked up the boy's staircase.

I followed Hermione, and a few other girls up the stairs and into our bedroom. I undressed, and found my luggage already there. I quickly pulled a night gown over my head and settled in the warm blankets and fell fast asleep.


	6. Author's Note

Well readers, I am sorry. But I will not continue this story. Sorry. But I am quitting FanFiction. It would be way to hard to do a Harry Potter story, seeing that there are several books…. Anyways, glad some of you had fun reading about Emma, hopefully as much as I enjoyed writing about her.

Thank you for reading this story.

OneWithNoName


End file.
